The Water is Shallow
by startrekwarrior12
Summary: Everybody has baggage. It can be small like you had mean siblings so now your really tough. Or it can be big like you had an abusive boyfriend so now you have trust issues. Some people have baggage because they don't have baggage and others have too much too handle. I want to know whats happens when too people of equal baggage collide.
1. That's just perfect

_So this is my first fanfic and I am not some over obsessed Austin and Ally fan but I do like the personality traits and I think there is less a chance of people stealing my story on here then fictionpress so here I am leave comments and feedback I would appreciate it!_

_I do not own Austin and Ally!_

The wind whips my hair around my face and ruffles my shirt. I shiver and consider if it would be better just to skip school. I could go home watch Pride and Prejudice while eating some Ben and Jerry's. I could start a fire in the fire place and make some oatmeal chocolate chip cookies my favorite. I shake the thought away I'm Ally Dawson daughter of Ron Dawson the famous retired violinist the girl who gets all the good grades and doesn't fight back. I sigh as I trudge along the familiar jaded tan sidewalk with dead weeds poking in between the cracks. Leaves crumbling into nothingness and stems hanging lifelessly over the sidewalk.

I prepare myself for the nightmare I am about to walk into the place where I get no relief from my captors. I swing my hands back and forth as I hum a tune I had stuck in my head morning long. I let it linger though I need some kind of beat to march to as I parade to my final of battle and well definitely die.

I see the school in my peripherals its brown and red brick pattern mocking me with every step I take. I t put my walls of indifference up and my shields of hurt surround me to protect as much as they can.

I push through the doors the halls are already buzzing and I duck my head trying to get to my locker unseen. Apparently some people have different ideas seen as they quickly surround me shouting mirthless statements.

"Hey if isn't daddy's girl!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I thought you had money what's with the ugly clothes?"

"Obviously she has some kind of charm to hold up her rep of being a whore!"

I wonder if they actually think what they say is original and funny. I try to ignore them and the pang of hurt in my heart as I weave my way through the throngs of shouting people. Some ignore me others don't even know me and some pay too much attention to me.

I go to my classes no one really pays much attention me in the back of my AP classes they're all nerds anyways. So I become another voiceless zombie and blend in as much as possible. I can't help but blame my father for this if he didn't baby me as much and didn't act like a rich snob I bet they would completely ignore me which is fine. I would rather be an invisible commoner who doesn't get invited to parties and doesn't have friends then a vulnerable prey to the many predators of my school. when I walk into the lunch room I scurry to my table and eat my lunch while quietly reading my book. More people walk by me sneering at me and saying thoughtless petty things as they walk by. I try blocking them out but it gets harder as lunch draws to the end and I almost lose my cool when one of them makes a snide comment about the absence of a mother ion my life. When lunch is over I hurry to finish the rest of my classes and almost yell out of joy when the rings signaling the end of the day.

I need to get out quick before all the jocks and popular guys come out and before my shift starts at my dad's music shop. I have to pass the hallway where most jocks and their friends walk down to get to the gym and I made the mistake one time of getting out late.

I no longer have that white shirt or really anything that was left of the assemble I wore that day. And I had giant bruise on my left shoulder blade from the locker they shoved me into.

I am almost out when I collide with what seems a moving brick wall. I groan my head ached.

"Watch it!" a cruel voice hisses at me.

I look up into chocolate brown pools that held a depth of mystery to them. He had blond hair that looked like he just got out of bed. I recognized him immediately it was Austin Moon the town's bad boy. He was known for all the fights he had been in he was always angry and irked the kind of person you don't cross. And I just ran into him undoubtly pissing him off.

Well that's just perfect.


	2. Well, Hello there Mr Sexy Smile

It's safe to say that Austin Moon is surely a gift from god. Seriously it's like there were meant to be twin sharing one big package of charm and looks but some things got mixed up it one person hit it big in the gene pool.

He towered over me with a scary look on his face I was still on the ground for some reason I hadn't completely scurried away while mumbling a quick apology and running for my freedom and possibly my life. But instead as I watched him stand over me with a menacing scowl and said, "I don't even know why trash like you is even allowed to show their faces in public."

It was like something snapped inside of me that last shred of self-control was gone. I always showed no strife I was a runner never a fighter. I let people take their problems out on me and then I ran away and let myself break down quietly only to get back up and scrape up any shred of dignity I had left.

"Well the least you could do is help me up." I say sweetly

He gives me a look that says why-in-the-world-would-I-help-you.

"You know so you could get a head start on that dull future of being my trash man."

I get and wipe my palms on my jeans and give him a humorless smile. He narrows his eyes at me."Oh, you think you're just so special you have daddy and mommy get anything you want I bet you never had to work hard in your life."

Okay that hurt.

He continues to no avail "Mommy probably gets you those grades of yours right Dawson you don't even need to try. And what's with this innocent act we all know you're a conniving slut."

His words aren't supposed to hurt as much as they did I supposed to just shake it off but I can't ignore the flashes of pain in my heart.

"I heard you already have had two abortions you know you're just a slutty rich brat."

That's it shit about to go down. My lips form a grim line and I lean forward and my hand whips out without my own consent slapping him across the face with a satisfying smack.

His eyes are dangerous and my breathing ragged

_Uh oh I really shouldn't have done that_!

"Can't take the truth princess." His voice holds a dark tone and I don't stick around long enough to hear what else he's got to say. My eyes widen when I realize what I had done and I have a weird urge to bite my hair a habit I lost years ago.

I run out of the school and don't stop till I reach my big house of fortitude. I rush through the gates and hurry up the stairs into the house.

I climbed the stairs not stopping to catch my breath for a second and a locked the door to my room. I leaned against it panting heavily._ What did I just do?_

I ran a hand through my tangled curly hair. I can't believe I slapped _the _Austin Moon. The kind of guy that shows up to class drunk the kind of guy that as soon as he gets what he wants out of girl he's done with the kind of guy who kills a man without a shred of guilt or regret. You don't want to get mixed up with this dude. I'm pretty sure he has his own gang and it's not some juvenile 'ha, ha look at me I slashed your tires' no this wasn't some white boy wangster (**1)** wanna be he knew his way around a fight.

I quickly calm myself down long enough to ease myself out of the safety of my house and down the road to my father's music store. We aren't really busy Wednesdays so when I reach the store and let Tracy one of the workers go home early I sit on the counter and crack open my leather worn journal. For a while I just sat crisp cross apple sauce on the counter writing stars on the white parts of my black converse before a wave of inspiration hit me and I scribbled something down it went this way for a while. Shop closes at 8 and it was almost 5 I had plenty of time to write out this haiku I had been stuck on for the past couple weeks.

I almost jumped off the counter when a voice startled me out of my haze of writing.

"Hello?" a deep masculine voice brought me back to real world. And I hurried to close my sacred book from any prying eyes. I look up a little annoyed but masking it with a polite fake smile. I almost gasp audibly when I look at him he has light hazel eyes that shone with amusement from really nothing a lazy smile penciled on his face along with a perfect head of brown locks.

"C-can I help you?"

He chuckles a deep rumbling sound that makes my heart flutter. "Yeah I heard you were hiring." He says it as a question changing his tone of voice at the end. It was true we were, as much as my dad hated to admit we needed the extra hands. We needed at least two more people. I needed help with carrying new shipments and running the cashier. Also we needed some maintenance help.

He looked like he could handle the cleaning and carrying jobs and that way I would see him more because I hardly ever run the cashier and I would need help stocking the shelves with the new shipments so if I get a say in this he is working with me.

"Yep actually we are." I lean down and pull out a form for him to fill out I hand it to him.

"If you fill this out and bring it back I can have someone look it over and we can set up a time for an interview."

He nods taking the form thanking me and just as he is about to leave I ask him "Sorry I didn't get the chance to catch your name?"

He smile boyishly "Dallas and you are?"

"Ally it was nice meeting you Dallas."

"Same." And then he smoothly strolls out of the shop leaving me star struck. He obviously didn't go to my school and he didn't know he I was which was for the best. He looked to be maybe 17 going on 18.i sighed dreamily and pranced around the room turning some passion pit on. I would maybe turn some Linkin Park or possibly even Smashing Pumpkins but daddy despises such music I barely get by on some of the techno I listen to he is very protective of me checks on me at school regularly and even goes through my phone where I keep the music he knows about the classical absolutely no rock absolutely no rap a little Imagine Dragon, Band of Horses, Passion Pit, Iron and Wine, and some Copeland. No cuss words no rebellious songs and absolutely no songs about sex. If only he saw what was on my private iPod I bought a while ago that is filled with music. I have no apps just music. Chris Brown, Two Chains, Lil' Wayne, Little John and more rappers some Asking Alexandra, Blood on the Dance Floor, Of Mice and Men, and Slipknot but also lots more all the things I had been deprived of growing up. Even soulful R&B from different eras I was a sheltered rich kid.

My dad made sure I knew how to play all classical instruments but anything that had to do with rock was of out of question. When I am all done cleaning its closing time so I pack and lock up I falter home briskly if I don't get home on time my dad will have a hissy fit.

I open the door to my house and I am hit with the strong aroma of fresh rolls and was that *sniff sniff* steak? Impressive very impressive.

I take off my shoes off god forbid I ruin his white carpet he's spent so much money on.

"Hey dad." I say quietly as I sit in a chair across from him

"Alison." He nods in my direction I slowly chew my food and keep my elbows off the table like a good little daughter.

Although the fire in the fire place is warm and inviting the atmosphere is cold and stiff professional like our relationship. He asks how school is and I respond with a vague 'fine'. He finally sets whatever paper he was reading down.

"I hired a new worker."

I nod uninterested there goes my plan of working with in close approximately with Dallas "That's nice who is he?"

His lips curl lip up in a grimace "I was getting desperate….. Austin Moon."

I almost choked on my sparkling grape juice. This isn't good I was supposed to _ignore_ him not work _alongside _him.

Maybe he forgot about today or he'll give me the benefit of the doubt. I try to convince myself that he won't shank me when I turn around. But there is that nagging voice in the back of my mind. _ Yeah right and Beyoncé is as curvy as a pole. _


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Cruel World

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go. Whoa! Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I try. I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eye I want a simple explanation for what I'm feeling inside there's gotta be a way out maybe there's a way out. YOUR VOICE WAS THE SOUNDTRACK OF MY SUMM!-"

I was currently getting ready for closing time. It had been three days since I had slapped Austin and hired him. He didn't come to school the next three days and I didn't question it. I knew it would be better if I faced the consequences sooner rather than later but I think I am just going to try to avoid Austin as much as possible.

"Uh Ally?" a confused voice rises above my singing and a blush rises to my cheeks. I stop sweeping the floor and twist around to look at my best and only friend Trish. Her long tight tresses flow down her back and her perfectly plucked dark eyebrows rose in a mute question. Dark brown eyes with hazel rings around them she was short and had chunky arms granted she had big ribs and a thick waist she wasn't petite but she wasn't chubby and self-conscious we can't all be Victoria Secret models.

She chuckled "Wow I'm gone for one week and this is what happens _tsk, tsk_." She shakes her head in mock disgrace.

I drop the broom and run over to her "Trish!" we hug for a couple of seconds before pulling away "I was just locking up my dad won't be back till Monday you want to sleep over?" she nods and we skip down the streets happily. When we get to my house I put in a Nicolas Spark movie and we pop some popcorn.

"Sooooo what happened when I was gone."

"Oh nothing….." _except I maybe assaulted a psycho maniac….._

Trish rolls her eyes at me a small smile playing at her lips "Ally I've known you long enough to know when you're lying now spill."

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly twirling my hair around my index finger"Oh you know I may have talked back to Austin Moon." I mummer

"What!"

"And I also kind of slapped him…."

"Ally Dawson!" her eyes are wide and she shakes me by the shoulders "You little CRAZY!"

I cringe "I know I know it was stupid I don't know what can over me" I mutter ashamed. Trish looked at me her eyes filled to the brim with warm sympathy.

"Don't worry Als it's not like you have to see him every day I mean you'll be able to avoid him on the days he does go to school."

I sighed "That's the thing Trish my dad hired him we're coworkers now."

If it was even possible her eyes widen even more than before and her mouth is slightly agape. "Wow that really sucks Ally I-I …. I don't know what to say"

We sat in silence our thoughts filling the air.

"Maybe you could just ignore him and when he comes to kill you just call me."

I roll my eyes at this. "Don't worry Ally you'll be fine." She rubs my back soothingly and I shake my head tonight is girls night not worry about getting beat to a pulp night so let's treat it as is. The rest of the night is good and I don't even think about the whole Austin issue.

The next day I make waffles and we have break feast together before Trish has to go home. I was about to sit down and watch an old ESPN thing that was on when I noticed a white sheet of paper on the dark coffee table my feet were comfortably sitting on. I sighed I know what this means. There's probably a list on the paper and we know what it means when we find a list where our parents think we'll be spending most of time on a Sunday afternoon.

_Chores._

I groan and snatch it up reading it out loud.

After eating break feast take a shower.

Clean your room.

Start on your science project.

Practice piano and violin

Have lunch.

Practice cello and listen to Mozart while reading a non-fiction book.

Go to shop.

Give Austin and Dallas (the new workers) a tour of the shop.

Wait a minute _listen to Mozart while reading a non-fictional book_ who the hell does Ron think he is? My dad! Wait he is my dad.

I almost scream when I see Austin's name on the list and I almost break into hysterics when I see Dallas's name next to it. What am I going to do I can't be with someone who most likely is planning my death now at the same time with someone who has been in more than enough of my dreams. I groan and then prep myself _I can do this just don't look him in the eyes._

I shower as told and pick up my room. I plug-in some headphones and press the shuffle button on my iPod although I will most likely skip through them till I find the one I deem worthy of listening too while I clean my room.

I find an old Three Days Grace song and start picking up my fallen soldiers of dirty and clean clothes. They lay limp and forgotten on my floor I trudge through them and pick up a pile of hangers getting to work.

After I was done with number three very begrudging might I say.I turned my IPod off and stretch out my fingers I had a weird tune in my head recently so I got to work trying to find the right chords before putting together the rhythm and melody. I almost laugh the sound of the beat that had been playing in my head sounding weird when I actually played it. the rhythm was in between twinkle twinkle littler star and some kind of Daughtry rock number.

I finished the list of chores and before I knew it was time to slay this beast. I had to face my fears . I got dresses for work and gulped audibly before slipping outside in the cold winter night free of protection against the raging cold of the dark. _Here goes nothing good bye cruel world!_


	4. Chapter 4: One Heck of a Night

I plodded down the road my footsteps heavy and filled with dread of what was to come. I tried to make the walk longer even taking longer ways to get to the shop that mind you is very close to my very own home. I cursed Ron for putting the music shop so close to home. But as much as I like to think this wasn't Ron's fault it was mine if I had just held on to whatever was left of self-control I had I wouldn't be so wary of what was yet to come.

I was delirious my mouth was dry and my tongue felt like sand paper. My head throbbed just above my right eyebrow and more than once I had tripped on absolutely nothing if I didn't get a grip there was no way I would ever be able to step inside that music store and face one of my many fears.

I drawing closer to the store and I took deep breath I could do this they most likely won't get here till seven tonight so I can turn on some Ingrid Michelson and Priscilla Ahn and just relax till they get there everything will be fine.

I mean seriously what's the worst that could happen? In that thought I pushed open the store's doors with the long windows filled with cut outs of music artists I was forbidden to even talk about.

I walk inside the quiet building I looked around the room and realized what a mess it was. Black Friday was coming up and everyone was going to come here for our awesome prices for sure. Boxes beyond boxes were in little cluttered piles their brown cardboard surfaces blended in with each other making it look like a sea of brown cardboard. I sighed mentally tonight was going to be one heck of a night.

I started with the closest pile and reached inside to find it was filled with maracas and symbols. I tucked my hair behind my ears while I rubbed my hand together switching on my iPod. _Oh yes a very long night indeed._

It took several trips to take the boxes back into the storage room where some of the instruments would be spending their days till someone found a nice musician to purchase them and hopefully play them to their intended use.

I completely forgot about the guys coming till a slow and heavy _knock, knock_ came from the door. I paused for a second and I could hear shouting outside. I walk towards the door my eyebrows furrowed what was going on? I brought my ear to the outside of the door but before I even I had chance to hear anything the door swung open expectantly and shoved me to the ground where I lay groaning as I hit my tail bone on the hard wood floor._ Nice going Ally!_

I looked up to see both Austin and Dallas standing over me Austin pointed at me "See I told you she would be here it's not like she has actual friends to hang out with on the weekend!" his voice was cheerful yet the irony was clear in his voice. I notice Dallas standing behind him looking a bit hostile. He wore a young and reckless t-shirt and a pair of Jordan's with designer jeans. Austin's outfit is less expensive it's obvious by the ratty old Nike's and holey jeans that I obvious were not manufactured that way his shirt had stains here and there. They looked like the Prince and the Pauper. Dallas taking the prince and Austin very fittingly is the pauper.

Dallas rolled his eyes at Austin "Are you okay Ally?" his voice was much more sincere and under lined with a bit of worry and concern then Austin's uncaring too cool to be here expression.

I lay my mouth agape stuck in a trance for a few minutes before I shake my head and blink three times getting up on my feet with the help of Dallas and brush the invisible dust off my jeans. It was hard to find my voice but after clearing it several times I was okay to utter words of simplicity.

"Hello boys nice to see you."

They both nod and we stand in an awkward silence letting it's oh so pleasant visit accomplice us.

"So let's start with some basic stuff." They nod oddly quiet. I didn't expect a lot of Austin but I thought Dallas might have some sort of input.

I go over the basic customary rules of the store no eating inside no playing with the instruments and you must wear your name tag at all times.

"Any questions." I was answered by silence "Okay then let me show where everything is and all that jazz."

They follow me as I show them all the instruments show cased and where to find things once we get to the back room I tell them, "So did you know where you'll be working or do I have to tell you?"

They shook their heads in perfect unison and then stopped and glared at the other when they realized how symmetrical that was done.

I rolled my eyes at them "So Dallas you'll be working part time on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays cashier and customer service."

I turn to Austin "As unfortunate as it is I have the pleasure of working alongside you with cleaning and carrying in the new shipments."

Austin scoffs and says something under his breath I shoot him a small glare before turning Dallas.

"So do you have any questions." They both open the heads and I stop them before they say something "If you say no we can all go home and enjoy a good night's sleep." They both shut their mouths and I smile stepping around both of them.

I strapped on my jackets and tugged in the flaps of my hat. "Nice talking to you but I still have things at home to do so…" I point my head in the direction of the door and the both get the idea.

"Right thanks for the tour Alley." Dallas smiles on his ways out and asks if I want a ride home. As much as I would love to ride with Dallas I can't if my Ron sees the unknown car pull up he'll blow a gasket and I didn't want to be a burden so I declined the offer and watched him speed off into the cold night.

It was then that I realized I was alone with Austin Moon where anything could happen and no one would hear me. But I had to suck it up I cleared my throat "Aren't you going to?"

I look at him his fingers barely skimming the edge of the piano keys as he walks around the room like he owns it. His eyes are down cast looking at the dark exterior of the piano. He reminded me of a mother in law inspecting her daughter's new home and me the husband wrings his hands nervously in anticipation of her judgment and acceptance.

"So Alley I've been meaning to speak to you." His voice is serious but I can't help but strain my ears for any trace of cheekiness.

I try to find my voice which has somehow fled me at the moment "R-really?" my voice sounds uncertain and shaky in my own ears I clear my throat my stomach clenching at the moment we've all been waiting for.

"Mhmm I think you know what I'm talking about or shall I refresh your memory."

He takes my silence as a yes.

"You know no one has dared to ever talk back to me little know slap me." He continues "What do you think we should do about this."

He's closer know I can see his dark eyes with hazel specks sparkling with mischief. I shake my head and swallow. "I-I don't –k-k-know." My breathing is shallow and he's too close for comfort.

He steps back nodding as if satisfied with reaction.

"You're safe for now Dawson but don't get too comfortable I'll use you when I need you."

He walks out and I gasp for air._ What just happened?_

And when I lie in bed that night I can't help but think._ I'm okay he didn't hurt me. Why?_


	5. Chapter 5: Saved by the Austin

As I drag myself to school on Friday I remind myself that winter break will be here in as little as two weeks. Work actually has been surprisingly bearable. Austin doesn't talk much maybe a sneer here or a glare there but for the most part he has been pretty quiet but now that I think about it he has been awfully rude to Dallas anytime we try to have a conversation in his presence. I smile dumbly when I think of my other coworker *insert dreamy sigh here*, _Dallas_.He had invited me to a party over winter break. I have never really been to a party before and the thought of going to my first one with Dallas made me giddy.

I step into my school building with what seems like an extra hop in my walk. But almost as the frisk happiness had appeared it quickly leave when I see a crowd of people with a smirk on their flawless faces that makes my heart plummet into the very depths of my rib cage. I walk by trying to seem casual and indifferent about the whole thing. I walked to my locker they followed like a hungry pack of dogs they thing that really made me uneasy was the total silence no one talked all they did was grin ruefully and wave when I sneaked a glance behind me.

When I stop to get my books out the locker I can almost see them lean in suspensefully, lips twisted in sick glossy fake smiles of innocence. A shiver crawls down my spine as I turn back to getting prepared for my classes. The door to my locker swings open and a slimy beige paste gushes out. I gasp in shock but close my mouth when it comes into contact with the substance that I am now covered in head to toe with.

Laughter erupts around me and the catcalls begin with the rude sting that comes with them. I had been so unprepared for this that I just stand there completely stunned not at all comprehending what had happened fully. I do hear the mean comments though they had gotten worse than usual and find myself feeling like crawling under a rock and never coming out again.

Tears prick the corner of my eyes but I refuse to cry in front of these people they don't deserve that kind of justice. And just as I was beginning to turn around and find that nice rock I would be spending the rest of time under a loud voice rings across the hallway and silence enthuses among the guilty crowd.

"Get the _hell _away from her." It sounded almost close to an angry growl and I twist around to see Austin Moon storming down the hall with a look so fierce I almost screamed in fright. But that would just add something else for them to tear me apart for, another fault.

His fists are curled inwards and he looks ready to clobber some people. His jaw is set as he glares over everyone.

"I suggest you all apologize before I act out."

There were murmurs of sorry all throughout the group.

I was grateful for this but apparent Austin didn't think so.

"Louder!" he was more firm this time. Everyone spoke up speaking at much higher volumes and I think heard some people through in some more polite apologizes through gritted teeth.

Austin than turned to me clutching my arm in a tight hold he dragged me towards the exit and I fearfully dragged behind him.

But as we were making escape a lone snigger could be here in the back. Immediately Austin halted walked back in the direction the sniggering and narrowed his eyes at the suspect.

"Was that you?"

He pointed his finger in a football player's direction. The guy just smirked he had to have been asking for trouble to dude such a thing to Austin because next thing you know he's passed out on the floor the smirk wiped off his face.

"That's a warning to anyone who ever crosses Alley Dawson again." I blinked I had to be dreaming did someone just… save me?

He walks back over to me sitting there watching him with wide eyes his jaw twitched in annoyance. He resumed pulling me out that stupid high school and into the bitter cold outside.

A/N Sorry about the short chapter and long wait hopefully I'll have more time in three to four weeks so just be patient sorry I know I must be a pain please give me lots of feedback and tell me about what you like or don't like about my story thanks to anyone that has every favorited, liked , or posted a review on my story means a lot to me you think we can get to 75? If we do I promise immediate updates! And also go check out my friends story on wattpad at Noparking zone1212 the story is called Rules of Promise help her out please!


End file.
